TwiPod
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: Going through my entire iPod song list and writing drabbles/one-shots for each. Rating will vary from K-M, Story Rated M to cover all the bases. Pairings vary.
1. Summer Wind

**Song: **Summer Wind 1/1200  
**Characters/Pairings:** Bella-centric, E/B  
**Rating:** K+  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters. Said characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**I** could no longer see him. Nor hear him, not even touch him. He was gone, just like he said he would. It will be like I never existed is what he said. It made sense though. Why would he want me, plain ole' Bella Swan. Nothing special about me, nothing beautiful or significant enough for him to want. I wasn't wanted, he didn't want me.

It was like one moment he was there and the next he was gone. I didn't even hear him leave, not a twig breaking, not a leaf blowing. One moment he was there, or at least physically there, and the next the wind had blown him away. It was still warm by Forks standards and a breeze blushed through my hair. I remember following him. I remember trying to follow the wind that took him away.

Something out there was taking him from me. I knew I shouldn't want him, he was too perfect for me, but I couldn't help but want him to be with me and to be with him. I kept walking forward, trying to find a trace of him, a trace of his smell. I wanted to be wrapped up in him again, I didn't want-couldn't be- without him. Not anymore, not after I had met him. I was changed, he changed me already. I was already his, making me a vampire would only complete the change he started when he first glanced at me. It was painful to be left mid-change. I would get no relief from this pain until I felt him close again.

I don't remember falling down, I don't even remember crying. All I remember is that as closed my eyes I felt the wind. I felt the cold wind embrace me, and I could almost imagine they were Edward's arms.

* * *

_The summer wind came blowin' in  
From across the sea  
It lingered there to touch your hair  
And walk with me_

_All summer long  
we sang a song  
And then we strolled that golden sand  
Two sweethearts and the summer wind_

_Like painted kites, those days and nights  
They went flying by  
The world was new beneath the blue  
Umbrella sky_

_Then softer than a piper man  
One day, it called to you  
I lost you I lost you to  
The summer wind_

_The autumn wind  
And the winter winds  
They have come and gone  
And still those days  
Those lonely days  
They go on and on  
And guess who's sigh`s  
His lullabies through nights that never end  
My fickled friend,  
The summer wind  
The summer wind warm summer wind  
Mmm the summer wind._

_Lyrics by_ Johnny Mercer. _Sung by_ Michael Buble.

**A/N:** I know the feel of the drabble is drastically different than the song, but I was reading the lyrics and was instantly reminded of New Moon.

Challenge on Profile

!Reviewers get to meet Bella's fickle friend that sparkles!


	2. Answer

**Song: **Answer 2/1200_  
_**Characters/Pairings:** Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Jasper  
**Rating:** K  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters. Said characters belong to their respective owners.  
**A/N:** This is complete fluff, and has no plot.

* * *

**T**he clock in Carlisle's study chimed nine o'clock as I finished reading my fourth book of the day. It never ceased to amaze me how much more information I was able to go through with my new and improved memory. With the addition of speed and not having to go to sleep, I was now a reading machine. All of the books that I had been meaning to read for a long time were now being read quicker than I had ever thought possible when I was human.

When I was human, that too was something I hadn't gotten used to yet. Despite my new eating habits, looks, and daughter I still felt very human. I had thought that that was going to go away when I awoke a vampire, but it had stayed. For whatever reason, I had not succumbed to the normal newborn behaviour. I was still myself. Carlisle and Edward theorized that it was because I had had time to prepare myself for the bloodlust, but I think that it was also a little bit because of the morphine Carlisle had given me when I had been changed. The utter pain I had undergone had been endured with silence and stillness. I think it had prepared me for the suffering of the bloodlust. After having to control myself to stay utterly still while being burned alive, resisting a little blood wasn't as hard as I thought it should have been. I didn't tell Edward or Carlisle this because I didn't know for sure, and I certainly didn't want to admit to either of them the utter pain I had been through. Even though whatever pain I went through was now irrelevant Edward would still feel extremely guilty, something I didn't want for him to go through. Especially since that change had been a result of him and my daughter, the two people in this world that made my existence worth it.

My sweet daughter who's bedtime was slowly ticking past.

I got up from the plush chair that was situated in Carlisle's study just for me. Sometimes I felt like spending entire weeks on end just sitting there going through all of the books Carlisle could give me. Of course those feelings were fleeting seeing as soon after I decided on sitting there, Alice would tell Edward and he would proceed to seduce me out of my chair.

Walking out of the room I walked at a human pace to the living room where my daughter was helping Emmett beat Jasper at their version of chess by giving him clues and moves by subtly putting her hand on his head. She was pretending to play with his hair, and Jasper, like the rest of us, were too in love with her to even begin to contemplate that she would do that. I only knew because, as the saying goes, moms always know.

"Sweetheart, it's bedtime," I called out as I entered the room. I could have whispered and she would have heard me, but I was trying to get her used to talking at normal human range so that when she was big enough to go to school she would be comfortable with it. She was far too used to whispering or communicating through her ability. No one, but Esme and I tried to force her to talk because we were the only ones that were able to resist her. Not because we didn't love as much, but only because as mothers we always knew what was best for our children.

"But mommy! I'm trying to straighten Uncle Emmett's hair," Renesmee complained looking towards me. Her eyes were pleading me to play along. Between her and Emmett they were getting close enough to beat Jasper, if I mentioned what they were doing Jasper wouldn't let her play anymore. I subtly nodded my head, something I had picked up from Edward.

"You can try again tomorrow," I said, telling her that she could always beat Jasper another day. She had eternity. I had eternity.

"Alright," she answered glumly. "Tomorrow then uncle Emmett."

Her eyes conveyed to him that he'd have to get Jasper to play him again tomorrow. He smiled and ruffled her hair a little, showing her that he didn't mind. I believed he only did this to amuse her. I smiled at that thought. Emmett was the perfect uncle for Renesmee and great big brother for me. Jumping off her lap, Renesmee gave Jasper a hug as well and a big kiss on his cheek. The affection he felt for her waved across the room as he accidentally let the emotion touch the rest of us. Walking towards me she waved night to them and leaped into my arms as I caught her effortlessly.

There was no one else to say goodnight to as Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were out hunting. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was visiting the Denali coven for a week to try and get them to visit us again. She was trying to get everyone back together for a Christmas party, but they were wary. She was up there trying to smooth things over. Carlisle would join her once he finished this shift.

Walking slowly up the stairs to my daughter's room I listened as she told me a story Jacob had told her. I had worked hard, but with practice I had been able to block her out of my head in an effort to force her to talk to me rather than simply show me. I found it far more pleasant to hear her speak than to have her use her ability. It wasn't because I was adverse to her ability, but because I found it a daily miracle for _my_ daughter to be speaking to me. Not just my daughter, but_ my_ daughter _with _Edward. This amazing little creature in my arms was the incredible mix between Edward and me. She had his beauty, his thoughtfulness, and his genius. Edward claimed that those were all from me, but I disagreed with him. We did agree though that her stubbornness came from the two of us.

Laying her down on her bed I carefully tucked her in. I only fully appreciated the care Edward must have taken with me when I was a human when I took care of Renesmee. Though she was by no human means fragile, she was still my baby girl. No harm would ever come to her. She was far too precious. She was the ultimate symbol of the love Edward and I shared.

Yawning Renesmee asked me to hum her lullaby. I told her that she could listen to it when her father came home.

"When is daddy coming home? I miss him," my heart swelled at her comment. I knew had Edward been here he would just melt. She had us all wrapped around her fingers, but hardly acknowledged it, except when it came to beating others at chess.

"He'll be home soon darling," I replied. "But I can sing you something else."

"Okay. What will you sing?" She asked.

"What would you like to here?"

"I don't mind whatever it is, just as long as it isn't anything too long. I won't be able to appreciate it. Why don't you just pick a song mommy?" My heart swelled again. I would never get used to hearing her say that.

I began humming a song I heard on the radio earlier in the day. It was an old song by Sarah McLachlan. As I sung the words I heard Emmett and Jasper stop playing downstairs, but I didn't stop singing. When I finished I heard clapping coming both from my daughter and from downstairs.

"Why haven't I heard you sing before mommy?" Renesmee asked me as she yawned once more. "Daddy would love to hear you."

"Maybe I will," I replied softly.

"You definitely will," a voice said from behind me. There stood Edward. I hadn't noticed him approach the house. He had come through the window, and was leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried.

"Hush darling, go to sleep," Edward said walking towards the bed. He laid a kiss on her hear before telling her to go sleep once more.

"Night," she mumbled as she fell into oblivion.

"You should sing more," Edward commented as we walked to the door. Turning around I leant against the doorjamb. Coming behind me, Edward encircled his arms around my body. "Maybe we could come up with words to accompany the lullaby for you to sing as I hum."

"Maybe," I said as I laid my head back onto his chest. As the light of the hallway illuminated my daughter I thanked whatever higher being there was for my small little miracle and my saviour.

* * *

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down _

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a  
Place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight_

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind_

_Lyrics and Sung by_ Sarah McLachlan

I thought up another scenario, but I'll save that for another day.

Challenge on profile.

!Reviewers get help from Renesmee!


	3. Get Down

**Song: **Get Down 3/1200

**Characters/Pairings:** Rosalie/Emmett, EmPOV

**Rating:** M

**Type:** One shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters. Said characters belong to their respective owners.

**A/N:** Em and Rose are vampires.

* * *

**I** was beyond belief bored. I don't know what I was supposed to do today. It had been a couple of months since Carlisle had changed me and I had already gotten bored with my new abilities. I was still too new to be allowed to go hunting on my own, which limited my amusement. I couldn't even really use my strength to break things because Esme didn't like it, and I didn't want to upset her. Carlisle didn't want to wrestle with me because he saw it as needless violence and I didn't want to wrestle with Eddie because he cheated. I don't care what he says; it's cheating even if he can't control what he hears. The only other person for me to talk to is Rose, but that isn't really an option either. She still isn't talking to me. Eddie said it was because she still feels guilty about changing me, but she was never in the same room long enough for me to ask her about it.

I guess I could understand why she felt guilty, but she shouldn't. I didn't care that I was a vampire now. It was actually cool, though I did miss my siblings a lot. I wondered about them sometimes, but I knew that I couldn't go back there for a long time. Not even to lurk near the house. I was still too much of a danger to be around humans. Besides missing my family, I was completely content with my life. I had a little brother that was fun to mess with, a mom and dad that were the best, and an angel to watch. There was no way I was going to say Rose was my sister. What I felt for her was not sibling love, and siblings shouldn't feel the way lil' Emmett feels for her.

We had tentatively kissed and spent some time together, but she was still distant from me. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to push her.

"Why not?" Eddie asked from behind me. "And don't call me Eddie."

"But it's such a lovely name," I crooned. Edward just rolled his eyes at me.

"Why aren't you pushing her?" He asked, ignoring my previous comment.

"I don't want to scare her," I said. Rose had been through a traumatic change when she became a vampire. What that little shit did to her still boiled my blood, figuratively anyways. We had a tentative relationship and I didn't want to bring back any painful memories by forcing anything on her.

"Maybe what she needs is for someone to force it on her," Edward replied.

"But I don't want to push her too far. What happened to her was horrible, I'm afraid for her to relive it with me," I explained.

"Well if you don't go out there and show that too her, she'll never know. You need to show her that you aren't going to hurt her, that you aren't King. Plus if she doesn't want you to touch her it's not like she can't just push you off. You can't keep treating her like a delicate flower. What happened to her was horrible, and she may have gotten her revenge on them, but she still hasn't been forced to let go of the experience. You need to be the one to do that. Show her that you're strong enough to carry her when she's not able to. Give her a new memory to remember."

I was in awe of my little brooding brother. Rose and Eddie weren't on the best of terms. They barely went through a conversation without bickering. I knew Eddie was a great guy, but it made me like him more that he wanted best for my Rose.

"Of course I do. I may fight with Rosalie, but I still care about her. Just call it sibling fun; it's just too easy to get under her skin," Eddie smirked as he walked out of the living room, leaving me to my thoughts. Well, as much as he is able to leave any one to their thoughts.

"Stop calling me Eddie," I heard him say from somewhere in the house. It didn't matter where; I was too focused on finding my Rose.

I looked all around the house, but I couldn't find her at all. If she was out hunting I couldn't go with her, there was too much a risk of me hurting someone. I opted to camp out in her room. She had to come back here at some point and I knew the moment she found out that I was in her room she'd freak out. It was one of the few places in the house I was still forbidden to go to. Edward wasn't forbidden because we all knew he never really wanted to go there. It wasn't that I was forbidden by Esme or Carlisle. No, Rose was the one who kept me out.

I was going to have to push her to relive that moment and the thought of that made me feel sick. But I saw no other way. She needed to see that I wasn't going to hurt her and that what happened to her, the pain, didn't happen every time. In fact, it would never hurt again because she had already gone through it and she was a vampire now. She and I needed this to happen if we were ever going to move forward.

I heard Rose when she got in the house and counted the seconds it took for her to realize where I was. I feel her fury even from in her room. She burst into the room, the door just barely staying on its hinges. She always got me hot for her when I saw her like this. What can I say? I like it rough. And I had a feeling that once Rose got over her hang-ups she would like it rough too.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Rose enunciated each word, putting as much calm venom into them as I think was possible. She was seething and I couldn't help but get a little aroused. She became even more beautiful when she was taking control.

"I think I'm spending some in your room. You know, yours it a little more roomy than mine. Why is that?" I asked nonchalantly, leaning back in her desk chair.

"Don't avoid the question. Why are you here?" She questioned again. It would have sounded like she was asking why the sky was blue if she was lethally stalking towards the chair like I was her prey. Needless to say, I was getting a little more uncomfortable south of the boarder.

"Actually you're the one dodging my questions, but I'm done letting that slide," I said as I got up in a flash. I was barely an inch away from her body and because my height I towered over her. I knew my obvious invasion of her personal space was making her uncomfortable; I could see it in her eyes. But I also knew that she didn't want to seem weak. She wouldn't back down from an obvious challenge. She just glared into my eyes. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, and for a moment I was sorely tempted to back down and leave, but I didn't – couldn't – not without seriously ruining my plan. If I backed out now there was no guarantee she'd ever rise to the occasion again.

Taking another step closer I closed in the gap between us. I closed my hand around her shoulders before she could step back. Leaning down I began nuzzling her neck.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not going to hurt you baby, I need you to know that," I murmured into the crook of her neck. "You need to stop being afraid of me. You need to stop being guilty. I don't mind that I'm a vampire. I'm not him."

I didn't bother to say his name. He didn't deserve to have his name uttered in this angel's presence.

"What if I don't want this? Would you back down?" her voice came out a little more breathless than I think she wanted it. But since I was nibbling on her neck I didn't comment. I kind of liked it there, her scent was far more concentrated there and I was getting drunk off of the smell.

"I would, but we both know you want this. We both know I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm doing what you want, what we both want." I turned us around and began walking her backward. Once her legs hit the chair, her knees buckled down and she fell into the chair. I fell with her, leaning down by putting one hand on an arm rest. The other was busy burying itself into her hair. I could hear her moaning into my ear and tried my hardest not to smirk.

I failed.

She felt my smirk as I pressed it into her skin and swatted my head. I left a kiss on her neck and transferred to the other side. I trailed kisses from her ear to the crook of her elbow. Looking into her eyes I paused and meaningfully placed kisses from her elbow to her to the palm of her hand. The air in the room had changed; I wasn't just kissing her. I was loving her.

"Rose, angel, I'm doing to kiss ever inch of your body. I'm not going to do anything more than that. You're not going to stop me. You're not going to think of about my change. You're not going to think of anything except about how much I love you." I looked right into her eyes as I took both of her hands and placed more kisses into her palms. My angel smiled.

I kissed every bit of exposed skin I could touch. And then I kissed it all over again. I began opening her blouse. I heard no protests as I impressed more kisses into the skin there. I kissed her breast. I wanted to suck on her nipples a little bit, but I had to move slowly. I had pushed her farther than before, I didn't want to push my luck.

It came to the point where I was removing her skirt, leaving kisses all along her legs. I left them by her ankles, at the sole of her foot, on her calf, on her knee, and even the tops of her thighs. I was working my way closer towards the inner part of her thighs. I kissed every inch of her inner thighs over and over again. I had been given allowances today that I hadn't before. I was going to stop when I heard her moan one word.

"More."

I looked at her for a long moment. If my love had been able to blush, she would have. She hadn't meant to say it, but I wasn't going to let her take it back. I brushed my nose against her centre and she lifted her hips towards my face. I looked back up and saw her as I had never seen her before. She was unrestrained in her pleasure. She was giving herself to me. I felt empowered in a way that my inhuman strength had never made me feel. The magnitude of one thought hit me hard: _Rosalie trusted me_.

I wasn't going to disappoint her.

Removing what was left of her garments I took a moment to thank whatever higher being up there let me spend my eternity with her. Whether we vampires were condemned beings or not didn't matter to me in that moment. Without wasting another moment I dove down in between her legs. I had never done this before, but I was confident I could do fine. Besides, neither of us had much to compare it to.

I licked, I sucked, and I nibbled. I didn't mind the taste, but the smell was overpowering. I was doing this to her, I was the reason she was this wet. Her whimpers and moans were making my head spin. I couldn't help but smirk again. And I felt her smack the back of my head once more.

"Quit being so cocky.."

"I could stop, if you'd like," I teased.

"No, god no!" she said as she lifted her hips once more to my lips. I dove back in. I could tell she was close. She was beginning to groan a hump her hips towards me and pushing my head towards her. I wanted to make it last longer, but I couldn't stop her climax. I continued my ministrations as she rode out her orgasm. Once she finished I put my chin on to one of her thighs, smiling simply as she sat in the chair, all tension in her body gone.

"Is it always like that?" She asked. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know, but I hoped so. She looked beautiful when she came. I noticed she was looking down and my crotch where I was extremely hard. I hadn't really noticed. I was too busy trying to keep her from freaking out to try and get my own release. I'd deal with it later, I wouldn't ask her that now. It was too soon.

"Do you want some help with that?" She asked as she pulled me up to my full height. Well, I kind of blindly followed her small pushes. I couldn't believe what she was asking.

She began removing my shirt with one hand and was rubbing me with the other. She pressed her body into mine and began to push me into the wall. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that the arm rests where destroyed and that Esme was going to kill us later, but right now that wasn't important. What was important was that Rose was now the one trailing kisses down my abdomen.

"I want this relationship to be one of give and take. You gave, and now I'm going to take," she said as she seductively smiled. My only thought as she began was that I was going to have to get Eddie a nice present this year.

Vaguely I think I heard someone yell 'Don't call me that!', but I had far more pressing things to attend to.

* * *

_I will be the one to love and comfort you from now until the day I die.  
I will take you places that you only think about when you're asleep at night.  
Let me take the time to understand and I will SET YOUR SPIRIT FREE._

_If you get down on me, I'll get down on you.  
I will do anything that you want me to.  
It's a game of give and take to make it through.  
So if you get down on me, I'll get down on you tonight._

_When night time turns to day again.  
And you are on my mind.  
winter turns to spring and then,  
life has past you by.  
But now we are so young and free.  
But we're running out of time.  
So while we've got each other here.  
Let's treat our bodies right._

_I wanna know, exactly what to do,  
So that you'll never get me off of your mind.  
Communicate, and I'll go undercover  
Gonna make you come tonight,  
Over to my house,_

_If you get down on me, I'll get down on you,  
I will do anything that you want me to,  
It's a game of give and take to make it through.  
So if you get down on me, I'll get down on you tonight._

_I'm not the type to change your mind,  
If you wanna take it slow.  
No pressure to go all the way.  
Just to the places we can go._

_Anytime is the right time to reveal it when two people  
Fall as deep as you and me,  
I wanna know every inch of your body, so I can set your spirit free._

_If you get down on me, I'll get down on you,  
I will do anything that you want me to,  
It's a game of give and take to make it through.  
So if your get down on me, I'll get down on you tonight._

_I will be the one to love and comfort you from now until the day I die.  
I will take you places that you only think about when you're asleep at night.  
If you open up to me,  
I'll make you realize the things that you could never see.  
Let me take the time to understand and I will SET YOUR SPIRIT FREE._

_If you get down on me, I'll get down on you,  
I will do anything that you want me to,  
It's a game of give and take to make it through.  
So if your get down on me, I'll get down on you tonight._

_If you get down on me, I'll get down on you,  
I will do anything that you want me to,  
It's a game of give and take to make it through.  
So if your get down on me, I'll get down on you tonight  
Sung by _B4-4

**A/N: **First time do write anything remotely resembling smut. Was a little harder to do than I thought. And EmPOV was as hard as I thought it'd be. I was trying to make him funny, but I don't think it went that way. Oh, well I tried. And again I know the actually song and this story kind of don't sound like each other, but I spent a lot of time listening to this song (about 297 times to be exact) and I feel that I wrote what I heard.

**Reviewers receive kisses from Emmett. Place, well wherever you'd like!**


End file.
